Brave Love
by NekozXx
Summary: Eric always made fun of Four and Tris when they got together, now it's his turn!
1. Chapter 1

** Hi guys! this is my first fan fiction that I have ever written so I'm kind of anxious! The idea for this kind of came to me while reading the first and second book of the divergent trilogy, Eric makes fun of Four and Tris when they are together/in love and I just feel like it's his turn to fall in love and have the piss taken out of him! :D**

**By the way the general idea is that the war has not happened (well, yet), Tris, Four and Eric Train the initiates and Lauren and Uriah train the dauntless-borns. I don't really know what else to say about the storyline because I don't want to give anything away. The main Character is an Erudite girl called Elena (El-ay-na) The story doesn't really get exciting for a few chapters yet but you might want to read them or the story might not make sense D: Sorry if i bored you, here's the story. (After the disclaimer :P)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters, (although I wish I did T.T) all rights go to the amazing Veronica Roth!**

* * *

Elena's POV:

I wake up early to the sound of my sisters voice and a gentle shaking, I groan and sit up. She smiles at me and goes to open the curtains,

"You better get up, you know today is your aptitude test." She says

"What?! Oh my god I completely forgot about that!" I say, the concern obvious in my voice "Oh god I'm gonna fail!"

"Shhh, You'll be fine Elena; besides how can you fail a test you're not allowed to prepare for?" she says in a calming tone,

"Please tell me how to pass the test Chelsey!" I say completely ignoring her previous comment, "Is it a written test or a maths test or-"

"You know I can't tell you that…You'll be fine, just trust me." She says with a look of sympathy on her face "You'd better start getting ready or you'll be late for school, and you know how dad hates it when your late…" She gets up and ruffles my hair as she walks out. I sigh, pull myself out of bed and walk to the bathroom for a shower.

The sudden rush of water on my face pulls me out of my tired state and I start to think about the aptitude test again. What will it be like? I know that you are taken to a room on your own but other than that I don't know anything… I wish Chelsey would tell me, She took her aptitude test two years ago and stayed here in Erudite; she really is perfect for Erudite, she has never failed a test and is a straight A student, I wish I was like her, she's tall, pretty, kind and smart. My grades are good, but not near as good as her's… What if I'm not good enough for Erudite? I shake my head to clear it of all thought and clamber out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my body, walk through to my room and get dressed into my regular yellow top and blue skirt. I look up at the clock, CRAP! It's already 07:55 and school starts at 08:15! I grab my books and run downstairs for breakfast.

When I get to the kitchen, Chelsea hands me a piece of toast and I give her a thankful look before running out the door. I take a few bites of toast as I walk to school but end up throwing it away because I'm just too nervous to eat at the moment, after a while of walking I arrive at the front doors of the school, take a deep breath and walk to the cafeteria where we were told to wait until our name is called.

My eyes scan the room for my friend, Claire and I smile when I see her sitting on a table on the far side of the room, waving me over. I take a seat next to her and we start chatting about absolutely nothing as we are both trying to forget that we are about to take the test which pretty much determines our future faction. Her name is called and I am left alone for a short while before my name is also called shortly after; I stand up and walk towards the testing rooms. I walk into Test Room 3 and notice that instead of the walls being separated by just glass, they are separated by mirrors; my eyes widen as I see a dentist-type chair in the centre of the room with a screen just next to it. My eyes dart to an Amity woman, with short blonde hair sitting next to the testing-chair.

"Hello," she says with a friendly smile "You must be Elena Morgan, I'm Cheryl" she says offering her hand,

"U-um, hi" I say nervously while I take her hand in mine and shake it,

"Please take a seat and we will begin the test" she says gently. I sit down on the chair and grip the edges to try and steady the uncontrollable shaking of my hands, "I will be placing these electrodes on your head and on mine too" she says while pressing the small pads to my forehead, She reaches behind her with one hand and holds forward a vile of clear liquid "Drink this please" she says whilst attaching electrodes to her own forehead with her other hand.

"Why?" I ask and she chuckles,

"You really are an Erudite" she smiles "I can't tell you that but you'll see when the test starts. Good luck." I sigh and tip the contents of the vile into my mouth, although it looks like water it has a very strong taste and I swallow hard, my eyelids suddenly feel very heavy and I close them.

When I reopen my eyes I am no longer in the test room, I am in the school cafeteria; it is completely deserted and only it's long empty tables remain. I look around, where is everyone? I then notice two baskets one containing a knife and the other containing a large slice of cheese.

"Choose" says a female voice behind me, I turn around but there is nobody there; I turn back to the two baskets and take a deep breath. I try to think about this logically, In what situation would I possibly need a huge hunk of cheese? I decide to take the knife, I place my hand around it's cool handle and pick it up, suddenly the baskets disappear and I hear a deep growling behind me. I turn around to see a gigantic dog which bares it's teeth at me and growls harder, ok now I see why the cheese was an option…

The dog lets out a loud bark and I take a step backwards; I remember the knife in my hand and try to think back to what I had learned about dogs in the many visits to the library with Chelsea. I drop the knife and slowly crouch down until I am on my knees, I avoid eye contact with the dog as they see that as a threat; I make myself smaller and smaller until I am practically curled up in a ball on the floor. The growling stops abruptly and a big slobbery tongue is dragged across my arm. I sit up slowly so I do not startle it and start to scratch it behind the ears, It starts to pant and I let out a small laugh, I can barely believe that this is the same dog as before. A sudden squeal comes from my right, a little girl with a white dress comes running towards me and the dog.

"Puppy!" she yells and suddenly the dog turns, my mouth drops when I realise whats about to happen,

"No!" is all I manage to say before the dog leaves my side and jumps for the little girl, I close my eyes and look away. I wait for the blood curdling screams, but they don't happen. I open my eyes to see that I am now standing in the isle of a bus, half of me is happy that I didn't have to watch the little girl get mauled and the other half is struck with confusion, why am I on a bus and where am I going? I notice a man sitting near me is reading a newspaper, his hands are covered in scars and they grip the paper so hard it begins to crumple at the edges. He looks up at me and shows me a picture of a man in the paper, the headlines read 'Brutal Murder Finally Apprehended'

"Do you know this man?" he asks while tapping his finger by the picture, for some reason, deep down I feel that I know him "Well, do you?!" he repeats louder, anger present in his voice. This is not good, if I tell him that I know the man from the picture, something dreadful will happen to me, I will have to convince him that I don't. "Well?!" he says and I shake my head,

"Nope, I have never seen him before" I reply, my voice surprisingly calm considering how nervous I am. The man stands up and I now can see his face properly, his cheek is also covered in scars and he wears dark sunglasses. He leans in close to my face with an expression that looks hard as rock. The reek of cigarettes is on his breath as he inhales and exhales with fury.

"You're Lying" He says raspily "You're _lying!" _he repeats somewhat louder,

"No, I'm not!" I retaliate,

"I can see it in your eyes!" He nearly shouts, sprinkling my face with saliva,

"No you can't" I state, not just trying to persuade him, but also trying to persuade myself,_ this is not real _I remind myself,

"If you know him" he says in a voice that is barely audible, almost pleading "You could save me, you could _save _me!" I take a deep breath,

"well, I'm sorry" I say "I don't know him"

I wake up in Test Room 3 and wipe the sweat off my palms onto my skirt. I look over to Cheryl to see what she has to say about my test results, she looks back at me with a confused expression on her face she opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and she takes the electrodes off our foreheads.

"That…You… Please excuse me for a second" She stands up and leaves the room, a flood of concern rushes over me. There's no way I could have failed the test.. is there? I feel my heart start to pound in my chest as I think of the many terrible possibilities and consequences when I hear the door open again. "Sorry about that" Cheryl says returning to her seat "I don't know quite how to tell you this but, Elena your test results are inconclusive" my jaw drops slightly, inconclusive? how can they possibly be inconclusive?! "In that test, each of the stages rule out one or more of the factions, but in your case only 3 out of 5 factions have been ruled out"

"Only three?…" I try to say more but voice fails me,

"Well, as you chose the knife instead of the cheese, you ruled out amity, and as you picked the knife that makes Dauntless one of your possibilities. However despite the fact you chose the knife, you used an intelligent response to the dog which also makes Erudite a possibility, you didn't stop the dog from attacking the girl which rules out abnegation. The way you chose to play out stage one didn't even allow testing for Candor, so I had to transfer you to the bus scenario in which you persisted on telling the man that you did not know the man from the picture even though it could have saved him…"

"So I... don't have an aptitude?" I ask, my throat tight,

"Well… I have come to the conclusion that you have equal results for both Erudite and Dauntless… People like you are called…" she trails off and looks at the door as if to check theres no one there, "are called Divergent" I nod as I try to process the sudden amount of information that has been thrown my way. She leans in close to me and says "You must promise me that you will never share that information with anyone, if you-"

"Oh, I know that we're not allowed to tell anyone about our test results" I interrupt,

"No," she says in a hushed tone, "This is more important than that… Divergence is very, _very _dangerous your own life could be at stake I will manually put in your result as Erudite but you must not tell anyone… Do you understand me?" my jaw drops open slightly and I nod my head slowly, but I still don't understand how inconclusive test results could really be that dangerous… "I would go home if I were you…" She says "You have a lot to think about before the choosing ceremony tomorrow…" My hands release the sides of the chair, my fingers ache from gripping the chair for so long; I stand up slowly and thank Cheryl for all that she has done,

"Bye…" Is all I say to Cheryl as i walk out of the room who just responds with a wave and a sympathetic smile as I open the door and leave. I feel sick, what will I do tomorrow? Dauntless or Erudite? I push open the front door of the school and make my way home..

My head pounds during the walk back to my house, I can't stop thinking about what choice I will make. What life is there for me here in Erudite? If my grades aren't good enough I might not even be able to get a job! Or I might not even pass initiation! But what life for me lies in dauntless? Most of the things they do involve some kind of threat to your life, who's to say I won't be the person to slip and end my life all because I made the wrong decision at the choosing ceremony? I should stay in Erudite… if I choose Dauntless my parents will never forgive me… I doubt they will ever even look at me again. But Erudite life is so boring… The Dauntless look like they have so much fun… no. I should stay with my parents, and with Chelsey. I arrive at my front door and unlock it with the key we keep under the mat. Im so mentally exhausted from everything that has happened today that feel like I could pass out, instead of going to the kitchen and making myself some lunch, I go straight to bed and sleep…

* * *

**That was the first chapter :D I hope you liked it (sorry it was kinda uneventful, the story will get more interesting i pwomise! :3), please leave reviews as i would like to see what you think of this chapter! I promise that i will try to have the next chapter out ASAP! Thank you so much for reading!**

**~till next chapter, NekozXx *mwah***


	2. Chapter 2

Elena POV:

When I wake up I look at the clock and see that it is 6:34pm I sit up in bed and realize how hungry I am, missing lunch and coming straight to bed might not have been a great decision considering the new bottomless pit in my stomach. I rush downstairs to see that my sister setting things out on the table, my mother cooking dinner and my father reading the newspaper.

"Glad to see that you're awake," Chelsey says with a smile "I thought you would be dozing all night" I give her a faint smile and rub my eyes. I sit down on the chair next to my father and Chelsey puts a plate of food in front of me, I immediately start to eat it. My mother scoffs,

"You are supposed to wait for everyone at the dinner table to be served before you start to eat," she growls, I sheepishly put my cutlery back down and apologize. Chelsey serves the rest of the table and we all begin to eat, about five minutes into the meal my mother begins to scowl at me, "take your wrists off the table" she snaps "you should be more like Chelsey, look at how she sits up straight and her wrists do not make contact with the table" I nod and try to match Chelsey's posture.

My parents have always compared me to Chelsey, the moment I get anything less than an A in my tests, they say how I should be more like Chelsey. I work as hard as I can most of the time, but in reality I am just not as clever as her… She is the most perfect out of the both of us; she never gets distracted in class, she always works hard and she is pretty much the ideal Erudite girl. There is a long silence until Chelsey asks the one question I dreaded the most,

"So how did your aptitude test go?" she asks, my chest tightens as I frantically try to search for an answer,

"It, er… It went fine thank you" I lie, a fake smile on my face as I wipe the sweat off my hands and onto my skirt,

"So you know exactly what you're going to choose tomorrow?" My father asks with a scornful look,

"Yes…" Is all I reply and we go back to eating in silence. I push the food around my plate and for the second time today I have lost my appetite. I eat as much as I can before asking if I may leave the table, when my request is granted, I run straight upstairs to my room.

I change into my pajamas and lay down on my bed, I stare at the ceiling for what feels like an age, although I try my best to get to sleep but too many questions are floating around in my head. I have to stay in Erudite with my family… Don't I? It would be the most respectful thing to do for my parents, after all they have raised me and payed for my food, clothes and education, not to mention that it would be just too painful to leave Chelsey… I lay awake for hours just staring at the ceiling, hoping that everything will start to make sense. It doesn't. I look over at my alarm clock, 00:11 why can't I just get to sleep?! I think, starting to get frustrated. I toss and turn for a while longer, until my eyelids start to get heavy.

I open my eyes, but I can't see anything. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and I notice that I am in a pitch-black room, everything is bare, and there is no furniture or decorations. Completely empty... Where _am_ I? Suddenly something grabs my hand, I gasp a little as it starts to pull me along and we break into a run. We run straight through one of the walls and we are now in a dark tunnel; there is a small orange-yellow light at the end, which we start running stealthily towards. What is this? Am I dead?

"Where are you taking me?" I ask the figure, which I make out to be human in the dim light. There is no reply.

We continue to run towards the light. I must be dead, maybe someone found out about me being Divergent and decided to kill me while I was asleep? Moments pass before I decide to try asking again,

"Where are we going?" I ask again, confusion obvious in my voice. A few seconds pass before the figure replies,

"Shush" says a masculine voice urgently, ok, so the figure is male,

"No, I want you to tell me where we are going? Please?" I almost beg, the figure stops running and turns to me but it is too dark to make out his face,

"Just be quiet," he says in a hushed tone, "You'll see" I nod reluctantly, there is a loud slamming noise from behind us and we start to run again.

What feels like hours pass and we finally reach the source of the light, I stop dead in my tracks. In front of me is a huge room with a floor of glowing coals and large flames licking the walls, I turn around to but there is a solid wall blocking me from running away. When I look back at the room I see the figure waiting on the other side by a door, beckoning for me to cross the blazing coals. I shake my head and try to take a step back, the slamming becomes louder, startling me and I feel helpless and trapped.

"Come on!" says the figure with a slightly urgent tone, "You can do it, just run!" There is no way I can do this._ Just run! _Says a little voice in the back of my head, I look up at the figure and then back down to the glowing coals. _Do it! _The voice orders; I take a deep breath and start charging across the coals; They are hot but they do not burn my feet, I continue to run until I reach where the figure is standing, he opens the door and I run inside, I turn back to see the door slam but he is no where to be seen. I am thrown back into darkness.

_"Elena..."_

_"Elena."_

"Elena" says a familiar voice, I force my eyes open and wait for them to adjust to the light of my room. It was just a dream, a really weird dream.

"C'mon sleepy head" Chelsey says while opening my curtains "get dressed, you do _not_ wanna be late for the choosing ceremony!" she gives me a smile and walks out, leaving me alone. I sit up and get out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I walk towards the bathroom for my regular shower. I still can't comprehend what that dream was about… one minute I'm in a dark room and the next I'm being dragged around by some random guy who makes me run through fiery coals! I shake my head; it's too early to think this hard about something. I step out of the shower and walk to my room to change into my blue skirt and yellow skirt. I pin my hair back in a high ponytail so just my side fringe falls in front of my left eye and a few scruffy tendrils of hair fall around my face; _I may be an Erudite but I sure don't look like one_, I think as I walk downstairs.

I grab a quick breakfast of toast and jam before following my family to the car, we drive to the entrance of the hub, the top of the building exceeding cloud level. My palms almost instantly become sweaty and I swallow the lump in my throat before walking through the large doors into the main hall. Hundreds of families fill the huge room; hundreds of 16-year-olds who know exactly what faction they are going to choose... Excluding me. We find some seats and wait for the ceremony to start.

A man from abnegation walks into the middle of the stage and hushes everyone before speaking,

"Welcome, Welcome all to this years annual choosing ceremony, on this day we honor the democratic philosophy our ancestors, this tells us that every man has the right to choose his way in this world,"

I look at Chelsey and she just smiles warmly back to me, a pang of guilt goes through me. Could I leave Chelsey and choose my own path away from home? My thoughts are cut of as the Abnegation man continued to talk,

"Our dependents are now sixteen years old, they stand on the precipice of adulthood and it is now time for them to decide what kind of people they will be"

My thoughts start to take over as the man talks about how the five factions came to be, I should stay at home with Chelsey and my parents... But I would never pass initiation, I'm just not logical enough... Not that I could probably pass the initiation of Dauntless, well... I can run fast and my stamina isn't bad, with a little training I guess I coul- no! No, I have to stay with Erudite or I will shame my family and my parents would never forgive me; not that they'd ever see me again... I shut my thoughts off as I see the first person walk up to the stage and cut the palm of his hand to draw blood before dripping it over the Amity bowl.

I sit up straight and clench my teeth, waiting for my name to be called. I watch as many people walk to the stage before me and choose their faction with ease, I envy them and wonder why it had to be me. Why do I have to be Divergent? Why couldn't it be someone Else?

"Elena Morgan"

All of my thoughts cut off and I stand up stiffly, walk to the stage and take the knife from the man. I don't need to look back, I can literally feel my parent's Judgmental glares on me. I swallow hard. Placing the blade of the knife to my palm I drag it slowly creating a gash, it throbs dully and starts to bleed. I take a deep breath, looking one last time at the five assorted bowls, I feel like my heart could burst out of my chest at any minute, I swallow hard I hold my hand out above the one that my heart leads me to.

* * *

**Muahahahaha! I left it on a cliff hanger just to be mean :) you will find out what she chose next chap! I hope you like it so far :D please leave me some reviews because I like to see what you think of the the story! constructive criticism is also appreciated so that I can improve in any ways ;) **

**Also I have decided to leave my notes at the end of each chapter (unless there is something super duper uber important I need to say about the chapter) so you can just get straight to the content :P**

**Copyright Claims: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT (unfortunately TT-TT) OR ANY OF ITS AMAZING CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE BRILLIANT VERONICA ROTH!**

**'Till next chapter! Baaaaiiiiiii**

**~ NekozXx :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's POV:

I release the breath that I didn't realize I was holding while my blood sizzles on the hot coals of the Dauntless bowl. I remember my dream where I had to run over hot coals to get to safety, I guess it was more of a sign than just any old dream. I remove my hand from over the bowl and turn to walk towards the group of dauntless initiates. I look over to my family; if looks could kill I would have died ten times over from the look my father is giving me, my mother along with nearly every other Erudite just gawks at me in shock; I guess it must come as a surprise to them that the sister of such a perfect Erudite girl is so restless. My eyes instantly dart to the floor and then up at Chelsey who just gives me a sincere smile.

I put my head down and walk to the dauntless initiates; I stand with the rest of them in silence until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and look up to see a girl who was a little taller than me with longish blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi" she whispers with a smile on her face, "I'm Jenny"

"I'm Elena" I reply, but before our conversation can continue, the last girl chooses her faction and the ceremony ends. We are quickly whisked off as we all break into a run. We follow the rest of the dauntless initiates and stop when we come to some train tracks. The shrill sound of train whistle cuts through the air and the dauntless-borns whoop in excitement while a few of us look at each other in confusion, I look over to one of the dauntless-borns who just grins smugly at us and then runs alongside the train, jumping into the nearest carriage.

I now realize what we have to do, I grab Jenny's sleeve and start sprinting alongside the train, I drop her sleeve momentarily to jump into the cart; my landing was not quite as graceful as I would have liked and I take a few seconds to get up before holding my hand out of the carriage to help Jenny in. She takes my hand and we are both safely in the train.

A tall boy with flicky black hair starts running alongside our carriage and attempts to jump in, but as his foot hits the carriage he slips so that he is hanging out of the train. He screams and both Jenny and me move forward to grab his arms and heave him back into the train. Once he is safely inside we sit against the wall gasping for air.

"Thanks" He says between breaths "I'm Matt" He holds out his hand, which Jenny then grabs and shakes,

"I'm Jenny and this is Elena" she says pointing to me, I give a small wave and a smile as she says my name, just as she opens her mouth to say something else, an earsplitting scream suddenly comes from the carriage next to us, we all look out to see a girl fall out of the train to her death. Now that we have left the boarding area, we are extremely high up. I start to feel slightly woozy at the thought that I too could fall out. I swallow hard and move away from the edge.

Matt is talking to another boy who and sits next to him, he notices Jenny and me staring at him so he introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Declan" he says with a faint Irish accent, he looks over to me, his dusty blond hair falling in his face before he flicks it away again "I come from Erudite too, I don't think I ever met you though"

Jenny and I introduce ourselves and we all start talking about our old factions and what our reasons for leaving are.

"I'm from Candor and I just couldn't stand everyone judging everything I say and trying to decipher if I'm lying or not, you never get away with it!" Jenny groans "I just want to be free to do and say what I want" Matt nodded,

"I agree, I come from Amity and nothing interesting ever happens there. It was too boring we I decided to come here"

"We?" asked Declan

"Me and my sister" Matt replies "We're twins"

"Oh cool" says Jenny,

We continue to chat like this for a while until we notice a few people start to jump out of the carriage and onto the roof of a building, quickly we all get up and near the edge of the carriage,

"Oh no no no," says jenny "I am _not_ jumping out of this thing!"

"You don't exactly have a choice!" I yell whilst grabbing her sleeve and jumping out at the impending rooftop, she screams as we leave the train and make a harsh landing on the concrete roof below. My knees buckle under the force and we both fall over I roll along the concrete a few times until I manage to stop myself with my arms, I get up and brush myself off before helping Jenny up and walking over to where the rest of the dauntless initiates start to group up.

"Thanks for that" Jenny breathes

"No problem, couldn't leave you factionless" I reply

Matt runs over to help a girl up off the floor, now that I see her she looks a lot like him, long dark hair and big blue eyes - She must be his twin. The two of them run over to the rest of us.

"This is Melanie" Matt says "-My twin"

"I think they can see that," Melanie laughs,

A tall man with spiky hair and a few piercings on his face runs over and stands up on a wall, he whistles through his fingers to shut everyone up,

"Listen up! Welcome to your initiation, dauntless initiates; I'm Max, and I'm one of the leaders of Dauntless"

He looks slightly older than most Dauntless I've seen,

"A few stories down from here is the member's entrance to out compound. If you can't jump off, you don't have the will to be one of us; I will give our transfers the privilege of jumping first" He states

"What's at the bottom?" a tall boy from Candor asks,

"Why don't you find out?" Max replies, raising a pierced eyebrow, the boy looks at the floor and shakes his head, "Anyone gonna jump?" Max asks, everyone stays silent and rooted to his or her spot, "Anyone?" _This is getting ridiculous..._ "No?" _Screw it. _"Well the-"

I take a step forward and start to walk towards the ledge "Ohohoh" Max almost laughs "What do we have here? You gonna jump Erudite?" He pressures me, his dark eyes searching my face for any sign of regret.

"Yup" I reply, a quiet hum of whispers comes from the crowd behind me, probably betting that I will fail,

"Well ok then" he moves out of my way, not breaking his stare the entire time. I look over the edge; It's pitch black down there. I bite my lip, what is down there? Water? Surely this is just to scare us, I will land safely at the bottom of this... right?

"Having second thoughts are we Erudite?" Max grins, I turn around and scowl at him, he just laughs, "Thought so". I turn back to the edge and I take a deep breath, _ok... On the count of three, _I think_ 1... Oh my god 2... I can't believe I'm doing this. 3!_ I leap off the edge and fall, the air howls around my ears and my stomach disappears, moments pass before I hit something. I wait for searing pain, but it doesn't come; instead the surface of whatever I hit just gives way. I feel the surface with my hand and put my fingers through the holes. _A net! _I grin and start to lift myself up and crawl towards the light, a hand reaches out to me and I take it. I am pulled off the net and when my eyes adjust to the new light I see a girl who is roughly as tall as me with shoulder-length blond hair and a boy who is much taller with short brown hair.

"What's your name?" He asks, "Think about it, you only get to pick once"

"Um..." I think back to when I was at home; there was a nickname that my sister would sometimes call me... "Ellz" I say

The girl nods "make the announcement Four" _Four? What kind of a name is that?_

The boy- Four - turns around a shouts,

"First jumper - Ellz!" this earns a loud series of whoops and cheers from the crowd of dauntless I didn't even realize were behind him. A loud scream pierces my ears and the net tightens, the blond girl helps a very bewildered-looking Jenny off the net. And there are more loud cheers. Four pats my back

"Welcome to Dauntless." He smiles.

* * *

**Well Thats the end of chapter 3! I have posted this chapter quite quickly because I am very busy over the next few days! D: I have a few parties to go to and there is a huge concert with bands and stuff but I will do my best to post chapter 4 soon! sorry if it takes too long ;-;**

**all annoyances aside I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are still extremely appreciated so go it would be great if you would write one? no? ok :/**

**'till next chapter! **

**~Nekozxx *mwah***


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's POV:

We wait for the rest of the initiates to fall onto the net and enter the compound, we are eventually met by Matt, Melanie and Declan; _thank god they made it_. Nearly everyone is here until Max lands on the net. Four gives him a puzzled look.

"There were a couple that didn't want to jump" Max states. Four just nods and they walk over to us followed by the blond girl. "These two" he points at Four and the blond girl "Will be giving you a tour of the compound, Dauntless-borns I don't think you need a tour of the place so you will be going with Uriah and Lauren" The dauntless-borns nod and walk over to the other side of the room to meet with a tall dark skinned boy and a tall brown-haired girl. "I've got some stuff to do so I'm gonna leave them with you" he says to Four and with that, he walks off.

"Right," says Four "I'm Four and this is Six" _Six?! what is it with the numbers? _"Normally I work in the control room and Six works in the tattoo parlor, but right now we will be your instructors through the different stages of initiation, as you just heard we are going to be taking you on a tour around the compound so stay close, I don't want to have to take the blame for losing one of our initiates on the first day"

We follow Four and Six for a couple of minutes until Four and Six stop walking a turn towards us,

"We are about to go into the Pit," Six announces, the Candor boy from earlier snorts "Do you have a problem with that?" she asks sternly

"No, its just that you aren't exactly good with names here are you?" he smirks

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Four,

"Your name is Four and her name is Six and we are going into the Pit... What is it with the names?"

"Maybe if you'd shut up you might find out" Four hisses and the sarcastic smile on the Candor boys face fades; Six just rolls her eyes and continues,

"Anyway as I was saying, we are about to go into the pit, You will learn to love this place eventually, it is home to most of our shops, just be careful not to fall off the paths."

She pushes open the double doors and we follow silently behind her. The name given to this place now starts to make sense, the Pit is a giant underground cavern absolutely crawling with people dressed in black, it has shops for almost everything build into it's stone walls and paths with lanterns dangling above are built without anything to stop you from falling off the side of them, I look up at the ceiling to see glass panes built to let the sunlight in surrounded by a building which must have blended in with the rest of the city as we passed it on the train.

"If you follow me I will show you the chasm," we follow Six to some railings in the darker, right side of the Pit, there is a loud crashing noise, I look over the railings to see extremely fast moving water, crashing on the rocks below. A large pair of hands grab my shoulders and jerk me over the railings slightly and then back again, making me cry out slightly; I hear laughing behind me and turn around to see the boy from Candor and his crony and I glare at them. Four walks over and hits the Candor boy over the back of the head with his palm.

"Don't even joke about that," he says shaking his head slightly, he then turns to the rest of the group; "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and _idiocy_" Four shouts over the noise of the water, looking at the Candor boy when he says _idiocy_, "A daredevil jump of this ledge _will_ end you life. It has happened before and will more than likely happen again. You've been warned."

I decide to move away from the railings back to where Jenny is standing,

"God that guy's an asshole," I say staring at the boy who nearly pushed me into the Chasm.

"Yeah, that's James. He was the same back in Candor too…" Jenny says.

Four leads us to another set of double doors, when he opens them I can see a dining area full of people; a burst of sound erupts from the room as we go inside, hundreds of dauntless cheer, applaud and stamp their feet, the sound echoes off the walls and instantly I smile, I look over to Jenny to see that she is doing exactly the same,

"This is the Cafeteria," Four shouts above the noise, "find yourselves an empty table and grab some food."

We all disperse around the cafeteria; Jenny and I split up and go around searching for a table when we find out that Matt, Melanie and Declan are all at a table across the room, saving seats for us. They call us over, I look at Jenny from across the room and she looks back at me, grinning; even without saying anything we both know what the other is thinking, we both break into a run to see who can get there first and I end up so focused on getting to the table I don't even notice the boy walking in front of me. I run straight into him causing him to grunt slightly,

"Shit! Sorry!" I say, I look up at his face to see that he has many piercings dotted around it and long dark hair, he scowls at me with his dark eyes for a second then his expression softens a little, he stays there, looking at me for a second before he continues to walk. I brush myself off and walk over to my table,

"Who was _that_?" Jenny says, "talk about scary-looking"

"Yeah" I say before taking a bite of my hamburger.

Once everyone had finished their food we all met with Four and Six at the double-doored entrance of the cafeteria; They led us across a series of paths and corridors until we came to a wooden door. They both stop in front of it and Six speaks,

"This will be where you sleep during the initiation process" she taps the wooden door with the back of her knuckles, "Find yourself a bed and settle down for some sleep" she says,

"Although we are pretty laid back here, there are some ground rules" states Four "You have to be at the training center by Eight o'clock every morning; you will be training from eight 'till six everyday with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you want after six o'clock and you will also be given some time off between the different stages of initiation. You will be given points each month which you can use to buy things of your choice such as food, clothes, etcetera; and lastly, you are not allowed to leave the compound unless accompanied by another Dauntless." Says Four,

Six continues, "At the end of each stage of initiation, your ranking will be determined in comparison with the dauntless-born initiates considering they-"

"_Ranking?!"_ says Declan, "Why are we getting ranked?"

"Your rankings serve two purposes, the first is that it determines the order in which you pick your job after initiation, there are only a few _desirable_ positions available… The second is that only the top ten initiates are made members." Six says

My jaw drops slightly and there are a few horrified gasps from the crowd behind me, _what?!_

"What?!" Jenny cries, mimicking my thought;

"There are 12 dauntless-borns and 10 of you, 4 of you will be cut after stage one, and then the remaining two will be cut after the final test." Six states

So what she's saying is that even if we pass the initiation stages there inevitably will still be 6 of us cut.

"What happens if we get cut?" the Candor boy –James- asks

"Then you leave the compound" says Four, "And live factionless"

My heart drops like a ton of bricks and a few more gasps and low murmurs come from behind me.

"That's so unfair!" cries a girl from candor, I recognize her from earlier. She's one of James' cronies.

"You chose us, now we have to choose you." Says Four flatly. "It's getting late and you should get to bed… You have a lot of training to do tomorrow."

Six unlocks and opens the door to our dorms and the two of them leave, we all go inside and claim the bunk beds we want. Jenny goes below me on the furthest bunk to the left of the room and to the right are Matt and Melanie. We all get dressed to go to sleep with Jenny and I taking turns to hold a duvet up and shield each other from the rest of the group. I've never had a friend as nice as her, not even my Erudite friends – they were all too obsessed with getting good grades. Even if-

A rather pissed-off sounding Matt cuts off my thoughts.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" he asserts as he shoves James,

"Or what? You'll fight me? You don't have the balls!" James retorts shoving Matt back, "I was only joking, like I would ever go near your ugly-ass sister!"

Matt growls and lunges forward at James and they start having a full-blown fight in the middle of the room.

"Stop it!" Melanie cries as other members of the group start crowding around them, chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" This continues for a few minutes until Four and Six burst through the door to tear them apart.

"Break it up!" Four shouts as he grabs James' shoulders and pulls him up off Matt as Six does the same, _I guess she's stronger than she looks_. Four lets go of James to stand between them, "You have plenty of time to fight during stage one. For now just get some sleep" He walks out from in between them and Matt just scowls at James, wiping the blood from his slightly split lip and walks back to his bunk as James does the same. "Alright?" says Four, after a moment of silence he speaks again "See you at training tomorrow" he says as he walks towards the door, turns the lights off and leaves closely behind Six.

"Good to know that we're all friends here" Jenny murmurs sarcastically and I laugh, _the first night definitely could have gone better._ We all get into bed and I quickly fall asleep, exhausted from such a long day.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took longer than usual to post but I am now back at school (dun dun DUNNN) and despite it being the first day back, they decided to shove a nice bit of homework in my face. :( I will work hard to post chapters as soon as possible but I also have a big test next week (great way to welcome me into a new school year. I know.).**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please leave a review! I have really enjoyed reading the things you have to say about the story so far and constructive criticism is always welcome :D Thank you so much for reading and being patient, you are the best readers I could ask for :P**

**'Till next chapter ~NekozXx ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's POV:

I am dragged into consciousness early in the morning by a slightly rough shaking of my shoulder.

"Wakey wakey!" Says Jenny, and I groan in response "You better hurry up or I will get some water!" at first I think about ignoring her and giving myself a lye-in but knowing her she probably will pour water over me, she is from Candor after all. I sit up, rub my eyes and climb down from my bed to get dressed into the black training clothes that are provided. They are slightly loose and baggy but I can deal with them until I can buy some new clothes.

We all walk down to the training room to meet Four and Six waiting for us,

"Impressive" Four says looking down at his watch "Normally we have a few late ones on the first day buy you all seem to be here on time-" The door opens again and the same guy that I ran into in the cafeteria walks in and stands next to four and Six. "Well, all on time excluding him" Four adds, earning himself a small glare from the dark haired man "This is Eric, he is one of the five Dauntless leaders, here in Dauntless we take the initiation process very seriously, so he volunteered to oversee your training." _Wait he's a leader? Shit…_

Eric's dark eyes scan over the line of initiates and come to rest on me, there is a faint sign of recognition on his face and he looks away, smirking.

"Isn't that the guy you ran into yesterday?" Jenny whispers to me, I purse my lips and give her a nod, "Uh oh, I hope he doesn't remember it was you or you might be in some deep shit."

"Yeah." I reply, although I know that he does recognise me.

"As I was saying," Four continues, "Today you will be learning two things, first you will learn how to fire a gun and then you will learn how to win a fight." Six walks down the line of initiates, handing each person a gun as she walks past. She presses the cool metal handle of the gun into my palm; it's heavier than I thought it would be. I've never held a gun before in my life, let alone shot one.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we think of as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is designed to prepare you in a different way" Six Says "The first stage is physical; the second is emotional and the third is primarily mental."

Four takes over with the instructions, "This makes it less likely for you to flee from battle crying for your mother if you are prepared to fight back and defend yourself, this is information that you may need later on in stage one. So, watch Six," Six turns around to face one of the targets, she stands with her feet apart and holds the gun up with both hands. She closes one eye and inhales, as she exhales she pulls the trigger and a small hole appears in the center of the target.

"Alright everyone, find yourself a target and start shooting." Four dismisses

I walk towards a target and hold the gun up in front of me, I pull the trigger softly at first, gritting my teeth. Craning my neck away from the gun, I hesitantly squeeze the trigger harder and harder. The sound echoes around the room and makes my ears ring and the recoil sends my hands back to my chest, causing me to step back a few paces, I don't know where the bullet went but I know it was nowhere near the target. I clench my jaw and hold the gun up in front of me again; I hesitantly pull the trigger and the gun comes straight back and hits me in the chest again, making me step backwards, I look up at the target to see that a hole had appeared on the edge of it, I smile and look around the room to see if anyone else has hit their target yet. My eyes come to rest on Eric who is leaning with his back against the wall and his arms crossed; he stares back at me, with a look of amusement on his face, probably amused by my failure to fire a gun.

I purse my lips and turn back to the target. I think back to when I was in Erudite, I read a book on wars, which talked briefly about guns, and I remember how the sight works. I raise the gun in front of me again; I align the center of the target with the sights on each end of the pistol. I pull the trigger harder this time and I am ready for the recoil, my hands still pull back slightly but I don't lose my balance and stay standing in the same spot. I lower the gun and look at the target, there is a hole just off the center. A rush of energy goes through me and I look back over to Eric and give him a cocky smile; he only smirks in response and, without unfolding his arms, holds one hand up in defeat.

We continue shooting for the next few hours before we break for lunch, my hands and wrists ache from holding up the gun and my fingers are hard to unbend,

"God my hands ache," says Jenny as we walk out,

"Yeah, I can barely unbend my fingers" I add

"You made it look so easy" she says looking at me

"Huh?" I ask

"Firing the gun," she says, "you made it look like a walk in the park, you hit the middle of the target so quickly!"

"I read about guns once in Erudite so I guess it was a little easier for me." I say massaging my fingers

"And it didn't help that that Eric guy was watching us" She whines "He's so intimidating… I just feel like he's staring into my soul whenever he looks at me." I laugh a little, though I don't really feel intimidated by him… Just a little pressured to do better.

We arrive at the cafeteria and sit down with Matt, Melanie and Declan,

"I never thought I would actually use a gun in my lifetime." Melanie says flexing her fingers and grimacing at the difficulty of doing so.

"Yeah, I thought we'd start off with something a little more basic than that." Declan says,

"What could be more basic that shooting stuff? We are in Dauntless after all." Matt reasons

"Yeah, I guess your right" Declan agrees

"I think we're doing fist-fighting after this anyway, you can't get much more basic than that." I say, Declan nods and we continue to eat and chat for a while until Four and Six come over to our table to tell us it's time to go.

Four leads us to a different room than the one we were in before, it is huge and it's wood floors creak as you walk on them. There is a black board with all the names of our group written alphabetically on it and there are many perfectly spaced out punching bags hanging at the other side of the room. We all line up again in the same fashion that we did this morning and wait for our instructions.

"As Four said this morning, you will now learn how to fight" Six says "The purpose of this is to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges. This preparation will come in handy if you intend to survive life in Dauntless."

Life in Dauntless? All I can think about right now is making it through initiation; it's so strange to think that when this is all over I will either be a member of Dauntless, running around jumping onto moving trains; or I will be factionless. The thought sends a chill through my body.

"Today we will be going over technique, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," Six says, Jenny looks at me with a grave expression which I mirror back to her, "I recommend that you pay close attention because those who don't will get hurt."

Four gives a demonstration, naming off a few different punches first in the air and then on the punching bag. He then dismisses us to start practicing and we all walk over to find ourselves a punching bag, I notice the door open out of the corner of my eye and Eric walks in, he comes over to the side of the room with the punching bags and takes his place leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Jenny grabs the punching bag next to me and we both start to practice, I punch the leather bag as hard as I can, earning a dull pain in my wrist and a sting on my knuckles; The punching bag swings but not nearly as much as I would have liked it to. I try a kick, which is a little more difficult, even though we have only been taught the basics.

I catch on a little as we practice, the skin on my knuckles and feet has turned red and stings. I look over to Eric to see what kind of amusement he's getting from my failure, but he just looks back at me with a placid expression before pushing himself off the wall and walking towards me. He stands in front of me and his dark eyes follow my body from head to toe,

"You don't exactly have a lot of muscle," he says, his voice is low "If you use your elbows and knees you can get more power in your hits." He presses one hand to his stomach and then presses the fingertips of the other hand into my stomach, my breath hitches in my throat "Keep tension in here and that should make it a little easier" He smiles faintly before returning to his spot on the wall. Four and Six watch him and then look at each other with confusion.

I catch my breath for a few seconds before I can keep practicing; I hit the bag hard with my elbow and find it swings harder than before. I smile to myself and continue to practice. Four eventually dismisses us for dinner and we all walk down to the cafeteria.

"So, what did Eric tell you?" Melanie asks as I sit down,

"Yeah! I thought he was gonna rip your head off or something!" Jenny adds

"He just told me how to fight better considering my size." I say,

"Well you kept you cool really well," Jenny states "I think I would literally piss myself if he came near me"

"Me too! That guy scares the hell outta me! It's just the creepy stare…" Melanie grumbles,

"Yeah… he's..." I stop to think of the right word, sure I was surprised when he walked over to me but I wasn't afraid of him… "Pretty scary..."

"What should we do after dinner?" asks Melanie,

"I sort of want to get a tattoo, you know so it feels like I've properly left the old faction," Matt says

"We'll come with you!" Jenny says, "We need to get some decent clothes first though!"

We finish our dinner and head into the pit, which is absolutely mobbed with people. We split up as Matt, Declan and Melanie go to the tattoo parlour while me and Jenny go to a few clothes shops, I try on many different shirts and jeans, all tight-fitting and about ten minutes later I stand in front of the mirror in a black tank top and jeans. I look at Jenny in the mirror and she just grins back at me and holds up a makeup kit.

We never really got a chance to wear makeup in Erudite as it is "illogical". I remember hearing my mother go on about how you only wear makeup to attract boys which then distract you from your schoolwork and cause you to have bad grades "Boys mean B's" she would always say, my heart aches slightly at the thought of home.

"C'mon, close your eyes" Jenny says, I close my eyes and hold as still as possible as she runs the pencil along the line of my eyelashes and she pulls the tie out of my hair which then tumbles to the bottom of my shoulder blades, I open my eyes and look at my reflection. The girl in the reflection looks so different to me, she has large deep brown eyes and her face looks fuller, the things just a little makeup can do…

"Perfect" Jenny smiles, I smile back at her in the mirror. We pay for the clothes and make our way to the tattoo parlour to watch Matt and Declan getting their tattoos. Declan has finished having his done when we get there, rolls up his sleeve to show us a simply drawn bulls head,

"What is it?" asks Jenny,

"It's Taurus, well, my zodiac sign"

"Ah, that's cool" Jenny says and I nod, "I wanna get one!" she runs over to the wall of designs. She picks a basic butterfly design and lies down on the chair to have it tattooed on her back, just above her trouser-line. I look over the many designs on the wall until my eyes come to rest on one which I feel almost drawn to, a bird escaping it's cage. It reminds me of how I escaped my parent's judgement and expectations when I left home; I move my fingertips over the design.

"So you like that one huh?" says a female voice behind me, I turn around to see Six standing there smiling at me,

"Yeah, it's pretty" I say,

"Want to get it done then?" she asks and I look back at the sketch, I nod. "Ok, where do you want it?"

"Um…" I look up at the pictures for inspiration and see a picture of a girl who has a tattoo on her hip, "On the right side of my hip please."

"Alright" she smiles and leads me to one of the reclining chairs, I lie down and she traces out the design before tattooing it on, I grit my teeth as the needle starts to drag through my skin but the pain wears off after a while so I just relax and wait for her to finish.

"There you go." she says whilst turning the tattoo machine off, "It looks nice on you, good choice." She smiles at me.

"Thanks" I say whilst sitting up,

"No problem, see you at training tomorrow." She smiles and with that I walk into the front room to meet with Jenny and the others.

"Show me show me show me!" Jenny demands, I roll my eyes and lift my shirt just enough to show her the tattoo, "Ooh I like it!" she coos

"It's getting late, we should probably go back to the dorms now" Matt says.

We all walk back to the dorms and get ready for bed, my muscles ache from training and I'm so tired that I fall asleep almost as soon as I put my head on my pillow.

* * *

**I am so sorry I took this long to update - I have so much homework I'm practically drowning in it and now my printers decided to pack up so I have to email all my stuff to my mum so she can print it T-T **

**I will try my best to write the next chapter soon but it is my birthday in 2 days and I will probably be a little busy with family and all that :/**

******Sorry again for being rubbish :(**

**I still love reading those reviews so dont stop posting ;) It gives me a sence of acheivement when I see how much you enjoy reading my story :D**

**~ 'till next chapter! NekozXx *mwah***


End file.
